


Distance

by hanekoma



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanekoma/pseuds/hanekoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love was never something Eames had interest in.</p>
<p>(Brief mention of Arthur/Eames.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a friend on livejournal.

It wasn't that he was able to love. Far from it. Eames just never allowed himself the luxury. After all, he hardly knew himself, so how could he properly love another soul?

Yet time and time again he found himself bedding various members. Part of why Arthur was so cold to him was that at one point, he, too, had succumb to the desire that Eames invoked.

Even if he wouldn't allow for his own emotional attachment, he couldn't resist the draw of sex. It was stimulating; inspiring, perhaps.

A soft groan slid from his body as he tipped his head back, arching slightly. Those firm fingers sliding over his body, mixed with those tender kisses along his skin.

Saito had offered him the world and all he could offer in return was his body. Even that wouldn't last. He would return back to Mombasa and hide out in the dark corners of the city. No one bothered to ask your name or who you were supposed to be that day.

His fingers moved to tighten in the other man's hair as another finger slid inside of him. He never looked at the other man during sex, just staring up at the ceiling with an almost impassive expression.

Just as he was about to let out a whine when the finger was drawn out of him, he felt Saito pressing his cock in. His legs spread just a bit further open, giving him all the room he needed. His body welcomed everything Saito could present him.

There was a gentle creak of the bed as they rocked together. This wasn't just sex for Saito; it was love making. Eames couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt at this knowledge, but quickly shoved the thought down. Instead of the guilt, he would just sink into the pleasure that was being fed to him.

Whenever they finished, he could feel Saito's eyes set on him. It was a look of longing. Eames never lingered long, pulling away when Saito began to lightly touch his chest. "Have to check a few things." With that, the night was over.


End file.
